Dos Palabras
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: -Soñaste lo mismo ¿no? -Exhaló el humo del cigarro sin esperar respuesta, a menudo solían soñar lo mismo, y para que ella estuviera a la mitad de la noche frente a él, no cabía duda que habían tenido la misma pesadilla. Ambos lo sabían, parecía inevitable, si Mikoto continuaba así, su espada de Damocles caería y la pesadilla quedaría corta con el desastre que en realidad sucedería


**Ohio! primer fic de Anna&Mikoto, quisiera saber en qué género encajaría este fic pero, como ustedes saben, la relación Anna&Mikoto es un tanto complicada… De la novela ligera vi rumores sobre que Mikoto y Anna tuvieron el mismo sueño, y de esa sola idea fue que saqué el fic. Espero les guste, no me queda más que decir excepto el disclaimer para hacer saber que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños y genios creadores del anime K.**

Dos palabras

Quería ignorarlo, en verdad quería ignorarlo; pero era la tercera vez que soñaba lo mismo. La espada de Damocles de Mikoto derrumbándose en pedazos mientras su poseedor caía de rodillas y se desplomaba en el suelo, inerte dejándola sola en la ciudad arrasada por las llamas rojas que habían consumido todo a su alrededor.

Se levantó instantáneamente de su cama, como si eso hiciera que olvidara la terrible pesadilla que acababa de soñar. Se talló los ojos para despertarse por completo y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación; tratando de hacer el mínimo sonido, dirigió sus sigilosos pasos hacia el cuarto del Rey Rojo.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente al tocar la manecilla de la puerta de Mikoto pero por mucho que fuera irracional atreverse a entrar en el cuarto de Suoh, Anna simplemente no podía dejar pasar la preocupación que tenía por él a causa del terrible presentimiento que acarreaba el destino del dueño de la espada ilustrado en su subconsciente. Giró el picaporte pretendiendo encontrar a Mikoto durmiendo y no al rey muerto de sus sueños, asunto que lejos de ser paranoia, era una posibilidad muy acertada pues anteriormente había previsto la muerte de Tatara.

Se quedó perpleja frente a la puerta al observar que el Rey Rojo se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama respirando aceleradamente mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente hacia su barbilla. Por las marcas de la cabecera de la cama y las sábanas, podía notarse fácilmente que habían sido quemadas; no era necesario que Anna usara sus esferas para saber lo que le sucedía a Mikoto, su nivel de Weismann estaba demasiado inestable. Por su parte, éste al darse cuenta de la presencia de Anna trató de normalizar su respiración y bajar su temperatura corporal mientras con calma fingida agarraba un cigarro del borde de la mesa de noche y lo prendía.

-¿Anna qué sucede?- Su respiración se entrecortó abruptamente cuando observó la expresión de Anna, era exactamente la misma expresión que acababa de ver en sus pesadillas. Tapó sus ojos con una mano y los cerró con fuerza para evitar verla pero lo único que logró fue recordarla en su sueño. Sentir cómo su corazón dejaba de latir mientras que su espada, signo de su fuerza, se encontraba carbonizada, destruida y descendiendo cada vez más mientras partes gigantes de ésta caían a su alrededor y lo único que podía hacer era observar tras su espalda a Anna viéndolo con desconcierto, ida en la escena apocalíptica que contemplaba desde lejos… sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la voz de la niña que tenía al tope de su cama.

-Mikoto…- Si bien Anna no sonreía, era aún mucho más difícil y extraño verla llorar, pero su semblante no daba a entender otro sentimiento, aunque ni una sola lágrima escapase de sus ojos, el brillo de éstos amenazaba con derramar llanto que ahora la pequeña trataba de contener.

-Soñaste lo mismo ¿no? -Exhaló el humo del cigarro sin esperar respuesta alguna, a menudo solían tener la misma clase de sueños, y para que ella se presentará a la mitad de la noche, frente a él y con esa expresión, no daba cabida a dudar que habían tenido la misma pesadilla. -No es nada- se resignó a decir mientras observaba cómo Anna suspiraba por lo bajo y subía hacia su cama al mismo tiempo que él se levanta para dirigirse hacia su armario y sacar, por tercera vez en esa semana, una camisa nueva y sábanas nuevas que sustituyeran las que había quemado minutos atrás.

-Oye Anna.- susurró Mikoto al dirigirse hacia ella para colocar las sábanas… -sabes que sólo fue una pesadilla- intentó convencerse más a sí mismo que a la peliblanco quien asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba entre las cobijas.

Mikoto se recostó a su lado y colocó las manos atrás de su cabeza, "Anna no tiene pesadillas, tiene premoniciones"; vio de reojo a su acompañante mientras sintió como Anna se volteaba hacia él para colocar su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, Mikoto sintió el descenso de temperatura en su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a tener jaqueca. Hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sujetó la mano de Anna para detenerla, pero al voltear a verla, pudo divisar una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, Mikoto le dio inmediatamente la espalda recostándose de lado contrario.

Para una strain era fácil asimilar los sentimientos de las personas a quienes tocaba. Anna había tocado a Suoh para intentar normalizar su inestabilidad y detener el creciente deterioro que la pesadilla provocaba en la espada de Damocles pero en cambio solo chocó con una ola de sentimientos negativos que invadían a Mikoto y que le había pegado como si de descarga eléctrica se tratase probando así una pizca del miedo que Mikoto sentía y que, por estupidez, había dejado pasar a Anna.

Desde los últimos meses en que su espada de Damocles se deterioraba y su nivel de Weismann empeoraba, Suoh había perdido incluso el control sobre sí, en vez de demostrarle a Anna fortaleza, le transmitió el dolor que aguantaba por sí solo, un error que en esos momentos se recriminaba por provocar en ella tal sentimiento. Ambos lo sabían, parecía algo inevitable, si Mikoto continuaba en ese estado, su espada de Damocles caería pronto y la pesadilla que ambos tuvieron quedaría corta con el desastre que en realidad podría suceder.

-Crees lo mismo que los demás- Le mencionó aún volteado de espaldas; Anna se limpió el recorrido de la lágrima que había dejado caer e intentó normalizar sus sentimientos, lo que menos quería era provocarle más problemas a la única persona que quería.

-Mikoto no dejaría que algo así pasare- "¿qué fundamento tenía para decir algo así?" pensó Mikoto, si sabía que hasta él mismo dudaba de sí; las palabras de Munakata sobre abdicar su posición de Rey seguían rondándole por la cabeza, ahora se preguntaba si podría continuar con toda la responsabilidad que caía en sus manos sin haberlo escogido.

-No creo que sea algo que un rey pueda controlar… ya no.- Inhaló el humo del cigarro mientras pensaba seriamente de nuevo en ceder la posición de rey; no detestaba nada más ahora que las palabras de Munakata recalcándole el exceso del límite de Weismann.

-Pero eres más que un rey… eres Mikoto- Dos palabras fueron suficientes para que Mikoto sobre reaccionara y volteara completamente para ver a la chica que se encontraba acostada a la par suya, con la misma expresión monótona en su rostro, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más lógico del mundo; aunque a decir verdad era cierto, solamente que Mikoto no se había dado cuenta. Anna era la única persona con la que era simplemente Mikoto Suoh, sin el peso de la espada. No es que hubiese tomado antes alguna acción como Rey, pero nadie, inclusive el propio Mikoto, podía verse como alguien más que como un rey, excepto ella…y por un tiempo lo había olvidado. El deterioro de su espada era por proteger a quienes quería, por hacer lo que creyó correcto, no lo propio de un rey. Esa era la razón por la su grupo lo admiraba, la razón por la que Tatara tanto lo quiso y la razón por la que, contrario a lo que Munakata había dicho, Mikoto tenía todo el derecho a ser Rey.

-El rojo de Mikoto volvió a ser lindo- Comentó Anna sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras observaba la calma interna de los poderes de Mikoto, estabilizándose el nivel de Weismann en él… Algo que no lograba hacer desde la muerte de Totsuka. Mikoto le sonrió, gesto que hizo que el rostro blanco de Anna se ruborizará y se volteara dándole ligeramente la espalda a Suoh pero éste la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a quedarse en la posición anterior, recostada de lado viéndolo a él.

-No dejaré que la pesadilla se vuelva realidad.- Apagó el cigarro con su mano y se recostó para disponerse a dormir, por fin las palabras de Munakata dejaban de sonar en su cabeza ya que con dos palabras recordó que dejar de ser Rey no implicaba dejar de ser él o de hacer lo que hacía; después de todo, lo que había logrado no fue por su condición de Rey, sino por ser el, Mikoto Suoh y lo sería para él, para Anna y para todos los demás.

La espada de Damocles se rige por la condición del rey que la ostenta; no solo físicamente sino mentalmente y, ahora Mikoto volvía a tener control de sí, el necesario para vengar la muerte de Totsuka sin provocar la misma _tragedia del cráter en Kagutsu. _Y pensar que solo necesitaba de dos palabras y de alguien que le recordase quién era. Volteó a ver a Anna quien ya se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho; Mikoto cerró los ojos también, ya completamente calmado sabiendo que ni él ni Anna volverían a tener esa misma pesadilla; estaba completamente seguro que la premonición de Anna no se concretaría.

**Gracias por leer, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o halago (más de lo último onegai) xD please review. Hasta pronto!**


End file.
